13 : 13
by blue love137
Summary: [KYUMIN] past mozaiks


13 : 13

by : blue love137

cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin(GS), other cast

ini adalah karya saya. untuk nama tokoh, saya hanya meminjamnya.

JIKA TIDAK SUKA, TIDAK USAH DI BACA

genre : angst, romance, one side love

**#setiap scene merupakan potongan-potongan kisah kecil#**

**«§§§§§§§»**

Author POV

.

.

_'Ada hal yang tak bisa diungkapkan, ada hal yang bisa di ceritakan.'_

_'Aku tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, dan juga tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan.'_

_._

_._

_._

"hahh..."

10 : 10

"Masih pagi."

Sosok manis itu bergelung kembali dalam selimut hangatnya. Hari minggu yang tenang dan cerah. Bukan bermaksud membandingkannya dengan mentari yang bersinar cerah di luar sana, hanya saja SungMin merasa seperti itu.

"Liburan yang membosankan."

Sambil mendengus malas, gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu itu turun dari ranjangnya. Memilih untuk menunda waktu mandinya, lebih baik duduk di depan jendela kamar dan bercerita pada merpati.

.

.

.

15 : 15

'S_aat seseorang merasa ingin marah dan menumpahkan semua rasa sedih yang tak jelas untuk siapa bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskannya, itu artinya dia tengah merindukan seseorang.'_

"Mungkin saja. Aku tak bisa Bohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku masih mencintainya."

Seluruh jemari lentik itu meremas rambutnya, seperti ingin berteriak sekeras semampunya, tapi tak bisa.

"bodoh."

Umpatan lirih untuk dirinya sendiri, tentunya juga untuk seseorang yang terpisah ruang dan waktu darinya.

"Kau bilang tak bisa mencintaiku, bahkan sampai kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun kau tak pernah mengatakan alsannya kenapa. Dan brengseknya, kau mengatakan mencintaiku. kau bilang aku terlalu baik untukmu."

Lagi-lagi air mata yang mengalir untuk orang yang sama.

"Rasanya Lebih baik jika kau mengatakan tak mencintaiku sedikitpun. Sangat lebih baik, karena aku tak akan mengharapkanmu lagi."

Ingatan tentang pesan-pesan yang mereka balas satu sama lain tahun lalu, masih segar dalam ingatan SungMin.

Saat KyuHyun, sosok 'teman' yang di jumpainya ketika mengikuti kursus belajar, mendesaknya untuk mengakui isi hatinya.

Ini bukan keadaan yang di dramatisir agar menyedihkan. Namun kenyataannya kondisi SungMin memang menyedihkan.

Mengharapkan balasan cinta dari seseorang yang tak jelas bagaimana pemikiran dan perasaannya. Tak bisa menemukan cinta yang baru dan terpaku pada masa lalu sangat menyedihkan.

_'Menyedihkan...'_

_._

_._

_._22 : 22

Senyum mengembang di bibir sebentuk huruf M tersebut.

KyuHyun baru saja menghubungi SungMin dan menanyakan kabar gadis penyuka warna pink ini. Walaupun hanya sebatas perbincangan kecil dalam bentuk pesan, tapi setidaknya SungMin merasa semua bebannya terlepas dan harapan baru telah lahir.

"_Nan, neo jeongmal bogosipda. _Aku benar-benar kehilangan arah. Semoga kau menerima hati yang telah kau rebut paksa tanpa kau sadari."

.

.

.

00 : 00

SungMin masih terisak kecil, baru saja menerima telepon dari _eomma, _mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. meninggalkan kerumunan teman-temannya yang berkumpul untuk merayakan pesta tahun baru-dan ulang tahunnya tentu saja.

Semua mata menatap langit, menikmati percikan sinar sesaat kembang api. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dalam pikiran SungMin.

_'Sekali saja, aku ingin dia sekali saja mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku.'_

Hanya senyum lemah yang terlukis di wajah seputih susu selembut pipi bayi.

Harapan itu sudah hilang di telan waktu. Hanya tersisa kenangan masa lalu. Entah pantas di sebut suram, atau dingin. Tapi SungMin memilih untuk menertawakannya.

.

.

.

19 : 19

'_Aku meeindukan suaranya saat menyebut namaku. Sudah lama sekali... Seperti ingin memutar kembali waktu ke masa lalu, sekedar teman sudah lebih dari cukup. Tanpa harus terbawa perasaan emosional, itu lebih baik-jika bisa.'_

"Jangan memberiku harapan, jika memang tak ada harapan. Aku membencimu, Cho brengsek!"

HeeChul memandangi punggung teman satu apartemennya tersebut. hanya satu hal yang terlintas di pikiran HeeChul, _their love is prohibit.'_

.

.

.

01 : 01

Sudah larut malam, tapi SungMin tak akan bisa tidur. Jadwal tidurnya sangat kacau semenjak menikmati liburan kuliahnya. Hanya tidur kapanpun merasa lelah.

"KyuHyun-ahh, orang bilang... Saat melihat jam dengan angka kembar, artinya ada seseorang yang merindukan kita. _Neorago?"_

'_Aku benar-benar ingin mati saja. Mati lebih baik daripada hidup tanpa rasa.'_

_"_Huhh! Tapi Tuhan belum mengizinkanku mati."

"Tentang akhir yang bahagia, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. denganmu? atau ada seseorang yang datang dan merangkulku untuk berhak berbahagia. Yang terburuk, aku mati dengan harapan kosong."

'_Menyedihkan...'_

_._

_._

_._

_Terimakasih untuk mencintaiku walaupun itu hanya untuk satu tahun dan terimakasih untuk membuatku merasa di cintai olehmu. Kau membawaku kembali pada satu waktu ketika aku di cintai oleh seseorang dan itu adalah semua hal yang ku harapkan dalam kehidupan yang singkat ini. aku mencintaimu 'ahjumma'. Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

_Menjadi teman adalah jalan terbaik untuk kita. Mari jalani hidup dengan jalan masing-masing. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tak bisa mencintaimu seperti kau mencintaiku._

_-Cho KyuHyun_

**END**

**ini diangkat dari kisah nyata, tanpa ada penambahan dan pengurangan.**

**tentang bagaimana perasaan dari pihak KyuHyun, tak ada jawaban hingga saat ini :))**

**jika suatu saat nanti ada keajaiban dan kesempatan untuk mendengar jawaban langsung, aku akan menceritakannya disini :)**


End file.
